1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an hand-held machine tool having a tool holder, for holding at least one first tool, which has a tang provided with a first connecting contour, that is able to be connected torsionally fixed to the tool holder, and having a striking mechanism for the striking drive of the first tool connected to the tool holder in the axial direction of the tool holder in a striking operation assigned to the hand-held machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2007 048 822 A1 describes such an hand-held machine tool, in which the tool holder is developed both to accommodate a so-called SDS Quick mini-boring tool and to accommodate a so-called HEX drill or a screwdriver bit. SDS Quick mini drilling tools suitable for this are drilling tools which have an essentially cylindrical tang having two protruding, rotation-catching crosspieces parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tang, which each have a locking recess. Suitable HEX drills and screwdriver bits are tools which have a tang that has a hexagonal cross section, at least in sections, which in the HEX drills are provided with an annular groove. Any tool situated in the tool holder is able to be driven in a hammering or striking manner, via a hammer striking mechanism assigned to the hand-held machine tool, having a striking pin or riveting die.
The disadvantage in the related art is that the tool holder of this hand-held machine tool is developed exclusively for holding tools having coupling contours of the SDS-Quick type or the HEX type, but is not suitable for holding tools whose coupling contour is, for example, of the round tang type, that is, that have a tang having a purely circular cross section.